In the past, as technology for this field, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-30403. The linear vibration actuator described in this publication causes vertical straight-line vibration of a weight through the interaction of magnetic force from a magnet and an electromagnetic force of a predetermined frequency generated by a coil. The ring-like coil is fixed on a circuit board, and the magnet is fixed at the bottom of a cup-like yoke. An inner circumferential surface of a ring-like weight contacts an outer circumferential surface of the yoke, and the weight is fixed to the yoke by an adhesive agent. Further, a bottom portion of a truncated cone-like coil spring formed from a thin plate is fixed to a bottom surface of a cylindrical casing, and the external surface of the yoke is fixed to a top portion of the spring. The tubular coil is fixed on the circuit board, and is also arranged to move in and out of a gap between the inner circumferential surface of the tubular part of the cup and the outer circumferential surface of the magnet. Consequently, the weight can be caused to vibrate vertically through the interaction of the magnet and the coil by inputting an electrical current of a predetermined frequency through the coil (energizing),
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No, 2011-30403